The present disclosure relates generally to the field of aliasing of named data objects (in named data networks).
The present disclosure also relates generally to the field of entities for named data networks (e.g., named graphs for named data networks).
In various examples, aliasing of named data objects may be implemented in one or more named data networks in the form of systems, methods and/or algorithms.
In other examples, named graphs may be implemented in one or more named data networks in the form of systems, methods and/or algorithms.